


15-02-98

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: “I really hope this is a sign of something great between us.” Alex spoke, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to draw George’s attention.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr (VERY BRIEFLY IMPLIED)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	15-02-98

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/gifts).



> Well, this one was really fun to write! I hope I've done everything you want, and I also really hope you enjoy reading this! Your request was amazing and I can only hope that I've done it justice <3  
> Title's actually George's date of birth, so that's where the idea came from ;)

The British countryside had become a hideaway for a quarter of the f1 grid for a winter’s weekend. Carlos had foolishly agreed to invite Lando over for a couple of days, and before he could say any more, the Brit had invited George, Alex and Max, taking the total up to five. He didn’t have any problems with the additional company, however he’d have rathered to just have Lando to himself, despite the fact they weren’t yet destined to be together. 

It was written into destiny that each person would have a predetermined lover, marked by a small tattoo which would appear before the age of 25. Carlos’ mark was a small McLaren logo on his wrist, no real indication as to who it could be, the only hint being that they had some connection to the team. He hoped and prayed that it would be the young Brit, however he couldn’t confirm this, as Lando had yet to receive his mark. 

He was currently sat down in front of the large television, watching as Lando and Alex ferociously tapped the buttons on the ps4 controllers, locked in a high stakes fifa match by the looks of things. Lando had chosen to play as the mighty Barcelona, much to the annoyance of Carlos, who could only look on with an expression of horror. Alex was trying to keep up with him, but his choice of Wolves of all teams - George’s idea - really was no match to Lando, and he was soon trying to overturn a 4-0 deficit. Eventually the game ended, much to Alex’s disappointment, and the Thai mock pouted in sadness, George playfully ruffling his hair to try force a smile back to his lips.

“Prepare to lose, Lando!” Max called out from the corner of the room, walking over to the main couch to take the controller from Alex. George shifted over slightly on the sofa to make space for Alex, the 2 of them sitting relatively close, limbs almost tangled as they laughed over the attempt of Max to bring down Lando with PSV Eindhoven. Alex’s heart picked up slightly at the occasional brush of their hands and the contact of their legs, but he hoped George wouldn’t pick up on it, it was bad enough that he was feeling something towards the Brit before he knew who his soulmate was. 

“Ah my god, Bergwijn you fucking legend!” Max yelled out after some incomprehensible yelling, the scoreboard indicating that at the death, he had indeed scored to beat Lando.

“This is not fair, ref give him a yellow card!” Lando immediately retorted back, whining slightly as Max continued to celebrate, laughing slightly at the feeling of victory.

“Ha Lando, that’s why you pick Real Madrid not Barcelona!” Carlos chimed in, also joining the laughter that soon spread through the room.

“Fuck off Carlos!” Lando tried to yell in anger, but his voice betrayed him, soon hysterically giggling like the others. Nobody could really move in the room for a couple of minutes, overcome by the events of fifa beforehand, and Max’s shock victory. A sharp cry from Alex soon interrupted the moment, causing the room to grow silent, 4 pairs of eyes fixed on him.

“Are you okay?” Carlos cautiously asked, seeing the discomfort in Alex’s face at the sudden surge of pain, the Thai clutching his wrist protectively. 

“Yeah, my wris-” Alex began to reply, but another searing pain shot through his wrist, more intense than the first. He immediately got up to run from the room, trying to find a towel and some ice to apply to the area to soothe the burning sensation, which seemed to intensify by the second.

“I’ll look after this, okay? Carlos try beat Max for me please?” George reassured the group, running in trail of the Thai who’d fled the room. He ran almost the whole length of the house trying to find where Alex could’ve ran to, but the sound of a running tap and a closed bathroom door were the main indicators to George, that Alex was on the other side of the door.

“Alex please, open the door?” George gently asked, hearing some of the cries of pain coming from the other side. He knew instantly what was going on with Alex, it was his soulmate marking coming through, and he knew he should probably be there for his friend through it. Especially as there was a strong chance Alex’s mark would mirror his own. A short click rang through the air before the door was pushed open, George being greeted by Alex’s bloodshot eyes, a flannel wrapped tight against his wrist.

“It really hurts.” Alex weakly told him, voice shaky as he held the flannel to his wrist, trying to numb the burning, throbbing sensation.   
  
“I know, I know.” George tried to sooth him, rubbing over his shoulder comfortingly. He felt the Thai relax slightly into the touch, but the pain still remained, small cries escaping his lips as the mark continued to develop.

“Did yours hurt as much as this?” Alex questioned, not quite understanding how anyone could withstand the amount of pain he was currently in. 

“Yeah, and it was even more annoying cause it ended up on my ribs too.” George sighed, rolling his eyes at the end because  _ of course  _ the universe would curse him with a mark in a rather unconventional place. 

“Mind if I saw yours?” Alex questioned the Brit in response, having never properly seen his mark beforehand. He’d heard the paddock rumours, that it was a country map of some sort, but George mostly kept himself to himself, and he’d never been able to confirm whether this was true.

“Sure.” George replied, albeit a little hesitantly. Lifting the material of both his jumper and t shirt, his ribcage was laid bare to Alex for him to see the ink marking the skin, showing the outline he knew would be familiar to the Thai.

It took Alex a split second to recognise what the outline was of, but the second it set in, his features softened, eyes wide with curiosity, shock, but also happiness. Tentatively, he began to run his fingertip over the marking, trailing a ghost like touch over George’s skin, goosebumps rising at the slight contact. 

“I really hope this is a sign of something great between us.” Alex spoke, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to draw George’s attention. The brunette held his gaze momentarily, Alex getting lost in the familiar blue eyes, before looking down, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Try check to see how the mark’s developed. It’ll burn for a while longer but it develops pretty quickly, so you should see what it is already.” The Brit responded, giving an encouraging look to Alex, who still held the flannel tight against his skin, trying to numb the pain. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying, however still filled with hope as his grip on the flannel loosened.

Eventually, his wrist was exposed completely, the skin burning red as the ink settled. But clearly, in black writing, lay 2 words new that didn’t used to be there, the words to indicate Alex’s soulmate: February 15th.

Silence washed over the pair as realisation sunk in. No words exchanged between the pair, only curious stares towards the Thai’s wrist as the words were being processed, connections being made. Both were hesitant to talk, however it was Alex who broke the silence.

“Isn’t that your birthday?” he carefully asked, gaze not meeting George’s as he spoke the words, praying that he hadn’t misunderstood the whole meaning of his mark.

“Yes, it’s my handwriting too. Oh my god Alex, it’s actually you!” the Brit replied, almost shouting the end of the sentence out of pure joy, realising that it wasn’t just Alex standing in front of him anymore, it was his soulmate, his true love.   
  
“Are you serious!” Alex exclaimed, in slight disbelief about the fact that his childhood friend of all people would turn out to be his one and only. Looking up, he was greeted by familiar eyes, the mix of shades almost galaxy like. But this time, he could see the golden specks, only visible when George was  _ exceptionally happy.  _ It made his heart swell, knowing he was the reason that the Brit was smiling so brightly.

“You and I both know we’re the perfect match.” George simply teased him back, laughing as Alex relaxed further, blushing slightly at the compliment. He caught the Thai’s wrist in his hold, running his thumb over the familiar handwriting, whilst his other hand cupped Alex’s cheek, his thumb gently tracing the contours of Alex’s jawline and cheekbones. Catching the Thai’s gaze momentarily, George leant in closer, hoping Alex would follow his lead.

The moment their lips touched, it felt like magic to George. He felt Alex’s lips, chapped as ever yet perfectly soft, and he slowly moved his own lips against the Thai’s, trying to savour every second until they could no longer kiss. Pulling away, George rested his forehead against Alex’s, taking both of his hands into his grasp.

“I couldn’t wish for anyone better.” George gently spoke into the momentary silence, seeing Alex’s smile lighten at the compliment.   
  
“Neither could I, George.” Alex just replied, leaning in to steal another quick kiss from George.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks so much for reading, you're actually amazing <3  
> Kudos & comments would mean a lot, so if you left any, it would be amazing!  
> Also for those reading on Christmas Day... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
> -Z


End file.
